ONE NIGHT IN WINTER
by Tateishi Nachika
Summary: kalau kau tidak menemukannya, aku tidak akan menikahimu! oneshot.


**ONE NIGHT IN WINTER**

Suara ketukan pintu sampai ketelinga pemilik nama Levi Ackerman. Langkah kakinya sedikit menggebu menuju pintu yang segera akan ia buka.

Levi menemukan tunangannya sudah berdiri didepan pintu dengan senyuman paling hangat yang biasa ia dapatkan dari wanitanya "Petra! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"hn" Petra mengangguk dengan yakin "dan aku berhasil menemukan cincinnya. Tadaaaaa...ini dia" wanita itu menunjukkan sepasang cincin berwarna emas dengan ukuran yang berbeda dengan satu permata manis yang bertengger ditengahnya.

"dengan begitu kau berjanji akan menikahikukan?"

"ya, tentu saja" kata Levi "kau pasti lapar, mau aku siapkan? Kau pasti lelah setelah seharian mencari cincin itu"

"tidak perlu, tadi aku sudah makan saat menuju kesini" ucap Petra "memangnya stok bahan makananmu di lemari pendingin selalu ada hn?" Petra berlari kedalam rumah menuju dapur dan segera membuka lemari es milik Levi. Sudah ia duga, tidak ada sedikitpun bahan makanan didalam lemari pendingin itu.

"Levi, pokoknya nanti malam kita harus pergi ke mall untuk membeli bahan makanan" Petra berkacak pinggang. Levi hanya mendengus malas karena akan menghadapi keramaian di mall, itu salah satu penyebab tidak ada bahan apapun di dapurnya.

0o0

Petra mengambil beberapa buah dan sayur lalu memasukkannya ke troli, ia sangat bersemangat berbelanja. Wanita itu sudah sangat tahu apa yang diperlukan untuk bahan makanan yang dibutuhkan oleh Levi.

"Petra, kau mengambilnya terlalu banyak. Taruh lagi" Levi mengembalikkan barang-barang yang sudah ada di troli

"jangan Levi, ini sudah aku pikirkan untuk beberapa minggu kedepan" Petra menaruh lagi barang-barang yang tadi Levi pindahkan. Levi tidak bisa menentang Petra karena apa yang di ucapkannya adalah benar

Setelah berbelanja Levi mengajak Petra menuju kafe. Seorang pelayan siap mencatat pesanan tamunya.

"tolong satu _moccacino latte_ , kau ingin pesan apa Petra?" kata Levi pada Petra dihadapannya

"hnnn aku tidak ingin apa-apa...kau saja" katamya malas

"satu _moccacino latte_ saja" pelayan itu sedikit heran dengan Levi

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya pesanan Levi datang. Mereka berbincang ria mengenai hubungan mereka kedepannya. Levi mendecih kesal karena orang-orang menatapnya heran.

"Tch! Mata-mata busuk sedang melihat arah kita" alis Levi berkerut

"sudah jangan dipikirkan, kau lanjutkan saja minumnya" Petra memandang wajah Levi yang sangat elegan

"hei...jangan menatapku seperti itu" kata Levi sedikit mencibir

"aku selalu ingin melihat wajahmu Lev..."

Bip bip bip...

Ponsel Levi berdering "Tch alis tebal" saat nama Erwin di layar ponsel androidnya

"ada apa pirang!" Petra tersenyum kecut karena tingkah Levi yang tidak berubah

" Levi kau ada dimana?"

"diluar bersama Petra, ada apa?"

"tidak ada, hanya bertanya" kata Erwin lalu memutuskan sambungan telfonnya sendiri

Kelakuan Erwin membuat Levi sebal yang seenaknya menelfon dan memutuskan sambungan dengan tidak sopan.

0o0

Salah satu sifat Levi dibalik muka datarnya adalah manja. Petra mengusap rambut hitam legam Levi dengan lembut sebelum tidur.

"Petra, tanganmu kenapa?" Levi menarik lengan Petra dengan paksa. Petra menarik lengannya kembali " a-ah tidak apa-apa"

"kalau tidak apa-apa kenapa tanganmu lebam biru seperti itu! Katakan padaku" Levi mengangkat badannya dari baringan nyamannya dikasur

"tadi siang saat mengambil cincin aku terjatuh, tapi tidak apa-apa...nanti juga lebamnya hilang"

"apa kau yakin tidak ingin diobati?"

"tidak" kata Petra "sekarang tidurlah" sambungnya

Sinar matahari pagi menyerang pelupuk mata Levi. Ia membuka paksa matanya dan beranjak menuju dapur untuk mandi. Tapi ia menemukan masakan enak dari bahan semalam yang ia beli bersama Petra. Wanita itu sangat pengertian.

"Petra, apa kau yang memasaknya hn?" mata Levi mencari siluet Petra namun wanita itu tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya

Mata levi beralih menuju lemari pendingin, ia melihat _note_ kecil yang ditulis oleh Petra

 _Note_ itu berisi

 _ **Levi, aku membuat sarapan. Jangan lupa makan! Aku pergi dulu.**_

"aku tidak ingin makan sebelum menggosok gigiku dulu" Levi menuju kamar mandi tapi langkah kakinya terhenti karena deringan ponsel

"Tch ada apa lagi alis tebal!" Levi mengangkat ponselnya

"kau lihat acara tv channel xxx"

"untuk apa? Aku mau mandi dulu"

"sebentar saja" Erwin memaksa dari seberang sana

"baiklah" Levi menyalakan tv sesuai perintah Erwin dan duduk menyamankan posisi disofa

 _Selamat pagi pemirsa, dikabarkan seorang wanita yang baru saja diketahui identitasnya bernama Petra Ral ditemukan tewas dibalik tebalnya salju kemarin siang._

Levi menjatuhkan _remote_ tv dan iris matanya kosong

 _Hal ini karena badai salju tiba-tiba datang. Diperkirakan wanita itu mencari jalan keluar namun ia terjatuh kejurang, karena ditemukan ada luka benturan dikepala dan lebam ditubuhnya kata dokter ahli forensik._

Tiba-tiba saja air mata jatuh dari sudut mata Levi yang kosong.

"lalu siapa yang semalam bersamamu?" kata Erwin di ponsel dan Levi memutuskan sambungan telfon dari Erwin. Ia menyesali segalanya.

SEBELUMNYA...

Dibukit salju tempat bermain ski. Sepasang laki-laki dan wanita bertengkar.

"kau selalu saja ceroboh! Menghilangkan benda yang penting seperti itu!"

"aku tidak sengaja Levi, maafkan aku"

"dan juga kau selalu minta maaf, aku bosan mendengarnya" kata Levi sarkastik "aku tidak mau tahu kau harus menemukannya atau aku tidak akan pernah menikahimu" Levi berlalu saja tanpa menoleh ke arah Petra.

"Levi..." Petra hanya menatap punggung Levi yang semakin menjauh menghiraukannya

Petra menelusuri setiap bagian yang ada dihadapannya, mencari sekotak merah berisi cincin tunangan. Lama mencari dan akhirnya ketemu. Ia tersenyum senang.

Tiba-tiba saja badai salju datang menghampiri, membuat Petra mencengkeram erat jaket tebalnya. Matanya tidak bisa melihat lebih jauh lagi karena angin tebal menutupi pandangan iris coklat madunya.

Berat ia mengangkat langkah kakinya karena salju yang tebal. Namun langkah itu menjadi langkah terakhirnya. Ia terpeleset jatuh ke jurang, badannya terguling dan kepalanya membentur bebatuan yang cukup besar. Membuat cairan darah keluar dari kepalanya. Tidak butuh lama badannya tertutup oleh salju dan akhirnya terkubur hidup-hidup.

Levi baru menyadari bagaimana saat itu Petra datang dengan warna kulit yang pucat, bagaimana tangan dan tubuhnya lebam dan bagaimana orang-orang menatapnya aneh saat pergi bersamanya. Dan ternyata selama ini ia hanya berbicara dan melakukan hal sendirian. Semalam ia bersama roh Petra.

* * *

Author note:

terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic horror abal nan mainstream ini. Author sedang memperluas sayap untuk mencoba membuat fic dari beberapa genre walaupun kebanyakan hurt. ok bye see u in the next fic~

RnR


End file.
